A Dantana Love Story
by beautifullove22
Summary: Santana finds out about the new girl, Dani at the diner, and is very attracted to her. Santana finds herself unsure of wanting to get back into a relationship after Brittany, but Dani finds a way to make Santana want her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. I haven't wrote for a long time, and I'm just getting back into the swing of things. The first chapter is rated T, the more I write, the more the story will transit to an M rating. So, here is the first chapter. I plan on sticking to what happened 5X02, but with my own little twists. If you have any suggestions let me know :)**

Santana made her way to the diner for another day of work. She was running late, but she didn't care today. The Latina didn't sleep well the night before, and work was the last place she wanted to be. She flung open the front door of the diner, let out a long sigh, and walked towards the back.

Santana hung her jacket on the coat rack, and grabbed her apron. "Santana! You're late again! What the hell?" Santana looked up to see an annoyed Rachel. "I know, Berry. I didn't sleep much last night. Cut me some slack today, please?" Santana pleaded as she put on her apron. "Fine. By the way the new girl started today. Her name is Dani. She's kinda cute." Rachel winked as she and Santana made their way to the dining room. "Tell me you're not trying to play Yente the lesbian matchmaker again?" Santana said rolling her eyes while she made her way over to her section. She glanced over the diner to see if this new girl was as cute as Rachel claimed her to be.

Santana looked across the diner two times before she finally saw her. The entire room seemed to go dark, except for her. She was the light. Everything about her looked perfect. Her body, her hair, her ass. Just perfect. Santana felt her heart skip a beat, and her knees go weak. The Latina's stare was broken when she heard, "Uhmm, excuse me, are you taking our order?" Santana looked down at the customers and managed to mutter a "Uhh umm...yeah. S-Sorry. What can I get you?" Santana kept stealing glances of Dani as the Latina took the customer's order. Even in the ridiculous uniform, Dani was still adorable. She had flawless skin, and a contagious smile. Santana hadn't felt this way in a while. At least not since Brittany.

Rachel made her way over to Santana, who was collecting the empty ketchup bottles from various tables. As Rachel got closer, she noticed the Latina's eyes we're following Dani's every move. "I was right, wasn't I?" Rachel whispered into Santana's ear. "Shit! Why do you gotta sneak up on me like that?" Santana said as she picked up two ketchup bottles she dropped. "Well, I couldn't help but notice the intense staring contest you were having with Dani's ass. Which, by the way, is totally inappropriate at work, Santana." Rachel let out a little chuckle, and decided she would help Santana with the ketchup bottles. "Well, I have to say you we're right on this one, Berry. I'm pretty sure she is straight though." Santana sighed. "At least I've got me some good eye candy."  
"Well, I know something you don't know." Rachel piped up. "I heard one of the customers hitting on her. He was trying to exchange numbers with her, but she kept turning him down. When he asked why, she said she "didn't play for his team", she's totally a lesbian, San!" Santana gave her friend an eye roll and said "We'll see who's team she plays for."

**Okay! There is the first chapter. I already have the second one started and will probably have it posted shortly after this one. If you have any suggestions let me know :) XXBL22**


	2. I Want to Know You

**Here is another one. This one is a little bit longer than the first. This chapter is rated T as well. Don't want to rush things ;) Enjoy!**

It was about 10 pm. Santana kept looking at the clock. "30 more minutes." she said to herself. She decided she would kill the last bit of time filling the empty ketchup bottles she collected earlier. Santana started pumping ketchup into the bottles when she heard "Hi, I'm Dani. Need some help?" Dani had already sat down across from Santana before the Latina could manage an answer. "Umm s-sure. I'm Santana. Nice to meet you. How was yo-your first day?" Santana tried not sound like an idiot, but that went out the window in a matter of seconds. Dani began rambling on about her day, but Santana couldn't focus on what was being said. She was distracted by the sheer beauty that was sitting in front of her. Santana snapped herself out of the gaze and caught the last bit of Dani's ramble. "...then some creeper tried to hit on me, and couldn't take the hint that I wasn't interested." Dani said rolling her eyes. "You'll get that from time to time, unfortunately. Especially on weekends. The drunk guys from the bar down the road come here to eat, and hit on every girl here." Santana let out a little laugh, and so did Dani. "So, do you have a boyfriend? Husband? What's you story? " Santana blurted out with a slight surge of confidence. "Uhmm no, I'm single actually. I just moved here from North Carolina about a month and a half ago. My parents caught me making out with my girlfriend in the basement and all hell broke loose. I grabbed my guitar and never looked back." Dani said, with a slight smile.

_She IS a lesbian,_ the Latina thought to herself._ Damn, Berry is good._

"What about you?" Dani questioned. Santana shook her head to escape her own thoughts, "Umm I'm from Lima, Ohio. I actually went to high school with Rachel. She and our roommate Kurt moved up here right after high school chasing their Broadway dreams, and I did the same in hopes of being famous a couple of months later." Dani continued to fill ketchup bottles when she asked "Are you seeing anyone?"  
"I was. She was bi, and ended up leaving me for a guy. I know it was just a high school love, but it still hurt. Im over it though." Santana sighed. "...Ohh" Dani said with a surprised look on her face "I didn't know you we're a lesbian too. You don't really give off that vibe." Dani chuckled. "Well, I must say you don't either, miss Dani. Besides the heavy eye liner. That might give it away." Santana said with a laugh. "Not funny." Dani said as she tried to hide her laugh.

Santana glanced up at the clock and realized it was 10:45. "Looks like it's past time to go home. Come on, help me with these bottles." Santana said to Dani and she grabbed an armful of ketchup bottles and placed them back on the tables. When they finished they made their way to the back of the diner and gathered their belongings and walked out together. "Well, see you later." Santana said as she started walking down the sidewalk. "How far away do you live?" Dani yelled at Santana with one foot already in her car. "I can give you a ride. I'm sure it gets creepy walking this late at night." Dani said with a little bit of worry in her voice. Santana turned around and made her way to Dani's car. "Sure. Why not? It's cold out anyway."

Santana hopped in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. Dani fumbled with cd's trying to find her Beatles album. She finally found it and shoved it into the cd player. The song "Here Comes the Sun" came on. "I know it's kind of old, but I love the Beatles." Dani said kind of embarrassed. "Are you kidding me? I love the Beatles. Turn it up!" Santana said with a huge smile on her face. The two sang the song together the entire way to Santana's loft, pausing it every couple minutes for Santana to give Dani directions.

As Dani pulled up to the loft she realized where she was. "Hey, I literally live right around the corner by the coffee shop." Santana felt herself get kind of excited. "Awesome. You'll have to come over sometime then. Thanks for the ride, Dani. I really appreciate it."  
"No problem! It's not like I had to go out of my way. It was fun getting to know you and singing with you anyways. You have an amazing voice." Dani said with a wink. "Thanks. Your voice is way better though. Umm d-did you want to uhh um, exchange phone numbers?" Santana said, finally making a complete sentence. "Of course. I'll put my number in your phone, and you put yours in mine." Dani said as they swapped phones. When they finished, they swapped again. "Have a good night, Dani." Santana said with a smile. "You too, San." Dani said with a flirty grin.

Santana opened the door to the loft, and started walking to her bedroom. Thankfully Rachel and Kurt were already in bed sleeping. Santana didn't feel like playing 20 questions with the lesbian matchmaker and her trusty side kick. Santana stripped off her uniform and replaced it with boy shorts and a tank top. The Latina layed across her bed and grabbed her cell phone. She had a text message from Dani.

From Dani: I just wanted to let u know, I really enjoyed getting to know u today. Do u want to have coffee 2morrow? The 1 around the corner from u? 11 am?

Santana had a huge smile as she read the message. She really liked Dani, and it was clear the blonde felt the same.

To Dani: Sounds good. I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams :)

From Dani: Goodnight, beautiful :)

Santana sat her phone on the nightstand and closed her eyes. She has wanted for so long to be happy again, and she felt Dani was the last missing piece to that puzzle.

Dani woke up around 10 the next morning. She grabbed her phone and sent Santana a text

To Santana: Good morning. See you in an hour :)

Dani got out of bed and headed for the shower. When she got out, she did her make-up, and made her way to her closet. "Hmm what to wear to coffee with an extremely sexy girl?" Dani questioned herself. She settled for a large white rolling stones v-neck that showed a lot of cleavage, black leggings and a matching leather jacket. She felt sexy and confident. She glanced at her phone after getting dressed, and saw she had a text from Santana.

From Santana: Good morning. Hope u slept good. See u in a bit.

Dani smiled at her phone with pure excitement. She couldn't wait until 11!

Around 10:50 Dani made last minute touches to her hair and make up, and made her way out the door. It only would take about 3 minutes to get to the coffee shop. As she neared the building she saw Santana crossing the street. Dani decided to wait for the Latina by the entrance. "Hey beautiful" Santana whispered into the blondes ear as they went in for a hug. "Damn girl! That outfit is so cute." Dani said excitedly. Santana looked away from the blonde, and blushed a little. She was wearing skinny jeans, black boots, and a tight long sleeve shirt, with a black scarf. "You look amazing too. I love that shirt. Shall we?" Santana said as she held open the door for Dani. The ordered their coffee and decided on sharing a muffin.

They sat in the far corner of the shop so they could have a little privacy. "So, since you already know my story, how did you come out to your folks?" Dani asked. Santana told her about the ordeal with the ad that was going to be ran that told everyone her secret. "I hadn't even told my parents yet. I went home that night, and poured my heart out. They were so supportive. My grandmother on the other hand, was a different story. We still don't talk much, but I know she still loves me." Dani looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "That sucks. At least you have some support though. I haven't talked to my family since I left." Dani said. "Tell me more about it." Santana said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Well, me and my girlfriend at the time were the only lesbians at our school. We hid it from everyone, because we knew if anyone found out, it would be endless hours of torturing. Every day we walked home together. My parents told me that morning before school they wouldn't be home until around 7 pm because they had meetings. So we went to the basement and started making out. The next thing I knew, my dad was yelling at me calling me a Dyke, and told me no daughter of his would be a fag. My mom didn't say anything, she just cried. By then my girlfriend had left. I packed my guitar, some clothes, and the basic essentials. I had about a thousand dollars I had saved and an emergency credit card. I threw everything in my car, and never looked back." Santana could feel sadness coming from Dani. Santana cupped Dani's hands into hers. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can't imagine. Did you ever hear from the girlfriend again?" the Latina asked. "She text me the next day, and told me it was just a phase and we needed to stop hanging out. I think she was afraid of my parents telling her parents. That was the last I heard from her, or anyone in that town for that matter." Santana felt really bad for Dani. She couldn't imagine doing what Dani had to do.

Changing up the conversation, Dani asked "Do you work today, San?" Santana shook her head, "No, I'm off today. You?" Santana asked with an eyebrow raised. "Same. Do you want to come over and watch a couple of movies?" Dani asked biting her lip. Santana felt herself squirm in her chair, "Uhh y-yeah. Movies, sure." They both stood up and walked towards the exit. The looked outside and it was raining. "Fuck." Santana said under her breath. Neither of them had umbrellas. "Ready to run?" Dani asked while she grabbed Santana's and intertwined their fingers. "Y-yeah. Let's go." Both of them stormed out of the coffee shop and ran about a block to Dani's apartment.

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Hopefully it's not too long. There was a lot of detail in this one. Let me know if you like it! Thanks xxBL22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments and the follows! You're feedback has been great! ;) xoxo. I'm feeling more comfortable writing, now that I have somewhat got myself back into the swing of things. I did find the middle/end hard to write, but I finally got it. Enjoy!**

Dani led Santana into the lobby of the apartment building. When they got inside the were both laughing hysterically, and still had a tight grip on each other's hand. Dani finally caught her breath and said, "How does sweatpants, hot chocolate, and a couple of movies sound?" Santana had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she managed to nod and say "Sounds great."

They made their way through the lobby and up the stairs hand in hand. When they got to Dani's apartment, she dug in her pockets to find her keys. Dani unlocked the door and stepped inside ahead of Santana. "Welcome to my humble abode." Dani said proudly. "Wow Dani! This is really cute. It's small, but still adorable." Santana said as she walked around admiring the living room and kitchen. It was decorated very nicely. Santana could tell Dani put a lot of time into making this her own.

"Let's change" Dani said grabbing Santana's hand a pulling her into the blonde's room. She grabbed 2 pairs of sweatpants and 2 t-shirts, she threw one of each at Santana. They both starting changing in front of each other. It wasn't weird because there was a sense of comfort between the two. "Nice bra." Dani winked at Santana looking at the black lace bra the Latina was wearing. "Thanks." Santana flashed a smile at Dani.

"Pick a movie from the the top four shelves of that book case over there and I'll make the hot chocolate" Dani said. Santana walked over to the shelf and and searched through the four shelves until she found the right one. "How does Paranormal Activity sound?" Santana asked. "Fine. As long as you promise to hold my hand if I get scared." Dani said with a slight grin. "Of course." Santana winked.

They shared a blanket on the couch and sipped hot chocolate while the movie started. About half way into the movie Santana could feel Dani's body tense up in fear. Santana reached over and grabbed Dani's hand, and squeezed it tight. The blonde immediately felt a sense of comfort with the small gesture. Dani looked up and made eye contact with Santana. The blonde knew this was her chance to do what she had wanted to do all day. Dani felt herself leaning in towards Santana. When their lips made contact, Dani felt her insides melt. At first the kiss felt tense but they both fell in to a rhythm. Dani bit and pulled back on Santana's bottom lip causing a soft moan to escape the Latina's mouth. Dani's tongue was begging for entrance, and Santana couldn't resist. Dani felt her hands getting lost in Santana's hair as her tongue explored all of the Latina's mouth.

In the middle of the heated kiss, Dani felt Santana tense up again. Suddenly there was a loss of contact. "I-I can't. I uhh have to go. I'm sorry." Santana said in one quick breath. "What? Why? W-What's wrong?" Dani asked flustered. She watched Santana walk quickly into her room, grab her wet clothes, make her way towards the door. "I have this thing I have to do. I'll uhh bring your clothes to the diner tomorrow. I gotta go." And just like that Santana was gone. Dani set on her couch almost breathless. "What the fuck was that?" She asked herself. She couldn't help but wonder if she did something wrong. She felt like Santana was reciprocating the kiss, but maybe there was something the blonde didn't notice.

Santana ran out of the apartment, and didn't stop running until she got to the loft. When she got inside, she went straight to her room and shut the door. Rachel watched Santana walk in, and knew by the look on the Latina's face something was very wrong. Santana layed herself across the bed and began to cry. "What is wrong with me?" Santana questioned herself. She knew the answer was Brittany. Even though the Latina knew deep down she was over Brittany, she was afraid of putting herself out there again. She didn't want to get hurt anymore. Santana heard a soft knock on the door before it opened slightly. "Can I come in?" Rachel asked softly. Santana could only manage a nod as the tears were steadily flowing at this point. "Oh no San, what's wrong?" Rachel asked worried. "I went out on a date with Dani this morning. We went back to her place, and she kissed me. In the middle of the kiss I panicked. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the front door, giving her no explanation." The Latina said sniffling her nose. "What made you run out? It sounded like everything was going good." Rachel questioned. "It was going good. Then I remembered having that same good feeling with Brittany, and how it felt when that good feeling was gone. I don't know if I can handle being hurt again, Rach." Rachel gave her friend a hug and migrated back to the living room. She knew all the Latina really needed was some space. Santana curled up in bed and slept the rest of the day and night.

Santana woke up and checked her phone the next morning. She didn't have any messages or calls. She was kind of hoping to see one from Dani, but wasn't surprised when she didn't. The Latina crawled out of bed and got in the shower. She had to work today, and wasn't sure what was going to happen when she saw Dani. She grabbed the sweatpants and t-shirt Dani gave the Latina to wear the day before, and headed to the diner. When Santana walked into the diner, she didn't look up or down, left or right. Just straight ahead. The Latina sat Dani's clothes down on the break room table, grabbed her apron and went back out to the dining area. When she got to her section, she saw Dani taking a customers orders on the opposite side of the diner. There was a big elephant in the room, and Santana wasn't sure what she what she wanted to do about it.

The diner was busy all morning. About two hours into Santana's shift, she decided to take a quick break after it finally slowed down. She glanced across the diner before going to the break room, looking for Dani, but she didn't see her. When Santana walked into the break room she found Dani sitting at the table, looking at her cell phone. The Latina immediately tensed up not knowing if she should say anything or not. Dani looked away from her cell phone when she heard someone walk in, and when she saw it was Santana, she quickly got up. "I'm going to get up, and storm out of this break room, and not really give you any explanation as to why, and let you see how it feels, because I'll tell you from experience, it sure as shit doesn't feel good." Santana knew she deserved that. As Dani walked out, Rachel walked in "Ouch," Rachel whispered, obviously hearing what was said. "Let me talk to her, okay? You need to talk to her too though, San. I'll try to calm her down and maybe you guys will be able to talk about it later." Santana nodded "Okay."

The diner had been busy, but had finally cleared out for the most part. Rachel still didn't get a chance to talk to Dani yet. It was almost 5 p.m., and Rachel knew Dani was leaving in fifteen minutes, and was running out of time to talk to her. Rachel asked one of the other waitresses to cover her section, so she could take a break. She walked over to the counter where Dani was filling the sugar caddies. "Hey, can we talk?' Rachel asked softly, not wanting to anger the blonde. "If it's about Santana, no." Dani replied quickly. "Just hear me out. I won't take long I promise." Rachel pleaded. "Whatever. You have 10 mins." Rachel began to tell her about Brittany and Sam, and how rough it was on Santana to move on from that. "She's scared of having her heart broke again. Santana put up a wall, and is afraid of bringing it down again, because she is afraid of being hurt. I know she likes you, Dani. I can tell. Even though you have only known each other a few days, I can see it. She really, _really_ likes you, but she needs someone to help tear that wall down. That's where you come in. You need to show her it will be okay." Rachel said with a slight smile at the end, hoping Dani would be more understanding now. "It makes sense now, I just wish she would have talked to me about it, instead of bailing on me. I think I have an idea though. Do you know if Santana has any plans tonight?" Dani flashed a small smile back at Rachel. "Nope. I think she is free."

"Good." Dani said as she took off her apron. The blonde clocked out, walked out of the diner, and headed home. She knew she had feelings for Santana, and wasn't going to let her get away.

**Hmmm, cliff hanger! Haha. Let me know what you think. You have all been very sweet. I've been brainstorming the next chapter, so hopefully I will have it posted tonight or later today. Thanks again ;) XX BL22**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! This one took longer to post due to some computer issues, luckily it was a quick fix. I put a lot of thought into this chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys! Here it goes:**

When Dani got to her apartment, she grabbed her guitar, pen and paper, and started writing. She has had this song in mind for a while now, but never had a reason to use it until now. After writing and strumming the guitar for about an hour, she grabbed her phone and text Santana.

To Santana: I have something to show u. Meet me at my apartment at 9.

Back at the diner, Santana and Rachel were about to leave. "How did the talk with Dani go?" Santana asked curiously removing her apron. "It went okay. We just talked about how Brittany hurt you, and how you have some walls built up. She seemed like she understood, but was still a little upset that you didn't just tell her how you felt." They were walking out of the diner when Santana pulled out her phone. She saw the message from Dani, and smiled. "Well Berry, you must have done something right. She text me and wants me to come over in an hour." Rachel gave Santana a quick smile. "What if I get that feeling again though, Rach? What if I panic?" Santana said worried. "Then talk to her about it. You will never solve your problems by running away. Let her know how you feel." Rachel was right. "Okay. Thanks, Rachel." Santana took out her phone again to reply to Dani.

To Dani: Ok. See u in a few.

From Dani: :)

Santana and Rachel walked in the loft and saw Kurt sitting on the couch. "Hi guys." Kurt said quickly. He was skyping with Blaine, so he didn't pay either girl much attention. Santana went into her room, and changed out of the red uniform and exchanged it for jeans and a black t-shirt, and threw on a black leather jacket. She went in the bathroom to touch up some make up and fix her hair. It was about 8:40. The Latina knew she needed to get going if she wanted to be on time. She walked into the living room, heading for the front door. "Bye, San! Have fun with Dani." Rachel said with a wink. Kurt looked away from the laptop "What the hell? Who is Dani? Why am I always the last one to know everything around here?" Santana let out a little laugh, "Calm down twinkle toes. I gotta go. See you guys later." When the Latina got out of the loft she sent Dani a quick text.

To Dani: I'm on my way. I'll be there in 15.

From Dani: Ok!

Santana wondered what Dani had planned. She was more worried about her feelings taking over again. She remembered what Berry said and took a deep breath. She walked into the lobby of the apartment building and could feel her stomach doing back flips. She got to Dani's door and saw a note with the Latina's name on it. She unfolded it, and it read:

_If you are a beautiful girl beyond words, who has had her heart broken, and is in need of repair, and your name is Santana, step into my office. If you don't meet all of these requirements go away. I have pepper spray. xoxo Dani_

Santana laughed at the note, and slowly opened the door to Dani's apartment. When she walked in, she couldn't help but smile. The entire apartment was lit up by candles, the couch had been pushed back and the floor had been turned it to a little fort. Blankets and pillows covered the floor. On top of the mound was a glass of wine, two wine glasses, and another note. Santana looked around with no sign of Dani anywhere. She walked over and read the second note:

_I know we have only known each other a couple days, there is even a part of me that tells me this is crazy, but deep down I really care for you. And, tonight I am going to show you._

When Santana looked up from the note, she saw Dani standing in front of her with her guitar. "Sit down, and listen" Dani said with a smile. Santana nestled herself into the fort, never once breaking eye contact with the blonde.

**The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love**

**But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was**

**Now here we are, so close, yet so far**

**Haven't I passed the test?**

**When will you realize, Baby I'm not like the rest**

**Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break**

**I know your scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake**

**There's just one life to live, and there's no time to wait, to waste**

**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

**There's just so much you can take**

**Give your heart a break**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

Santana could feel a warm tear fall down her face as the blonde continued singing and strumming the guitar. The nervous feeling in her stomach was gone, and was exchanged with butterflies and happiness. Dani was making her feel safe, and that was just what the Latina needed.

**When your lips are on my lips, then our hearts beat as one**

**But you slip right out of my finger tips, every time you run**

**Don't wanna break your heart  
**

**Wanna give your heart a break  
**

**I know you're scared it's wrong  
**

**Like you might make a mistake  
**

**There's just one life to live  
**

**And there's no time to wait, to wait  
**

**So let me give your heart a break**

**'Cause you've been hurt before  
**

**I can see it in your eyes  
**

**You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
**

**Don't wanna break your heart  
**

**Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
**

**So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
**

**There's just so much you can take  
**

**Give your heart a break  
**

**Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

The song finished, and it was quiet. Santana had tears streaming down her face, "Dani-" Santana was cut off before she could even complete her thought. "Just hear me out Santana. I understand how you feel, and I get it. I would be scared to put myself out there again as well, but you can't live your life in fear, because you might miss out on something wonderful. I did all of this for you. I want to prove that I am here for the good days and the bad. I know this is crazy, but I've never felt this way before. I just need you to accept that." Dani said, also now starting to cry. She took a seat next to Santana, and wrapped her arms around the Latina. Dani held Santana tight for a good minute before they separated. Santana wiped the tears falling to her cheeks, and then did the same to Dani. "I can't thank you enough. The song was beautiful, and you are so right. I don't want to miss out on something wonderful, because of what someone else did to me. You have opened my eyes and my heart and made me realize that everything will be okay. I am so sorry for the other day, and I promise, I will never, EVER, run out on you again. I realized now, I have no reason to run. Thank you for everything. The song, this fort, everything. This is what I needed." Santana leaned over and gave Dani a quick peck. It was a short kiss, but had so much emotion behind it. "How about some wine?" Dani asked with a smile, bottle in hand. "Sounds perfect." Santana said grabbing the two wine glasses.

The two talked for hours, losing track of time, but they didn't care. The night was perfect. Nothing could ruin it. The two had finished off the bottle of wine, and were both feeling the effects of the alcohol. "Holy shit, San, it's already 2 a.m. You can crash here tonight, if you want. No pressure. You probably shouldn't walk alone this late at night though." Santana nodded her head agreeing. "I just want to be with you, no where else." The Latina said with a smile. "Let me text Rachel and let her know so she doesn't worry. She'll have the SWAT team looking for me if I don't." Both girls started laughing. "Okay, I'm going to clean up a little bit while you do that." Dani said grabbing the empty wine bottle and glasses. She walked over to the kitchen and started rinsing the glasses out.

To Rachel: I am staying the night with Dani. Lost track of time and drank toooooo much wine. Thank you for everything :)

After Santana text Rachel, she made her way to the kitchen. The Latina pressed the front of her body against Dani's back, placing one hand on the blonde's hip and used the other to move Dani's hair to one side, leaving her neck exposed. Santana started to place soft kisses all over Dani's exposed area. "You. Are. Perfect." Santana said between kisses. Dani tossed her head back, resting it against the Latina's shoulder, and let out a soft moan. Santana continued to leave soft kisses all over Dani's neck, until the blonde turned around, and was now facing Santana, resting their foreheads together. "You're perfect too. That's why we deserve each other." Dani closed the gap between the two, and began passionately kissing. Santana's tongue slid across Dani's lip asking for entrance, and was easily granted permission. Santana quickly dominated the blonde's mouth, as her hands traveled up and down Dani's back. When air became an issue, they separated. Dani planted kisses from the Latina's jaw line down to her neck. Moans began to escape Santana's mouth, and the Latina knew she needed more. Santana placed her hands on Dani's hips and moved the blonde until her back was against a counter. Santana used to counter to push herself impossibly closer to Dani. The blonde pulled Santana in for another kiss, before she felt the Latina force a thigh in between her legs. "Fuck San" Dani said breathless.

Dani didn't want to let Santana have all the fun, so she quickly turned both of them around so Santana now had her back against the counter. Dani took both hands and reached around grabbing two hand fulls of the Latina's ass before reaching down to the back of Santana's thighs and lifting her on top of the counter. Dani went in for another kiss, this time she wanted dominance. Santana pulled out of the kiss, and leaned in to Dani's ear, "I need you. Now." she said in a low voice. The feeling of the hot air sent chills through Dani's entire body. Dani quickly shoved one hand up Santana's shirt cupping one of her breast, and started kissing her neck. In between kisses she whispered "I'm all yours." That was all the Latina needed. She pushed herself off the counter, grabbed Dani's hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

Santana lightly pushed Dani onto the bed, and began to strip for the blonde. Dani, layed back on the bed, using her elbows to prop her up, making sure she would get to see the full show. The Latina slowly removed the jacket, the t-shirt, and jeans until she was left in her bra and underwear. She moved herself towards the bed and on top of Dani, and pulled her in for a quick, but passionate kiss. When Santana pulled away, she began to undo the buttons to Dani's blouse, leaving a kiss on Dani's bare skin the buttons once covered. She could hear Dani moaning, and it sent shivers down the Latina's body. When she finished unbuttoning the blouse, she pulled Dani forward long enough to remove the top, before giving her another push to lay back down. Santana leaned in for another kiss, that was full of lust. As Santana kissed the blonde, she undid the button, and pulled down the zipper to Dani's jeans, and allowed her hand to escape into the new territory. Dani's back arched from the sensation, and continued to let out moans. "Excited, are we?" Santana said feeling the wetness between the blonde's legs. Dani couldn't take the tease any longer. She wanted some kind of control, and she was going to get it.

Dani sat up off the bed, allowing the Latina to straddle her, and reached around undoing the clasp of Santana's bra. Dani quickly threw the bra aside, and took one of Santana's nipples into her mouth, and using her hand to twist and pull at the other. "Holy shit!" Santana shouted throwing her head back in pleasure. Santana took the same notion undoing Dani's bra, throwing it with the other pile of clothes. Santana stood up, pulling Dani with her, "These need to go" she said pulling down on Dani's jeans and underwear simultaneously, leaving the blonde totallly naked. Santana stepped back to get an eye full of Dani's body, removing her own underwear "Damn, how did I get so lucky?" Dani pulled Santana close to her, and fell back onto the bed. Santana, not wanting to waste anymore time, moved down Dani's body. Santana positioned herself between Dani's legs, and quickly allowed her tongue to explore her clit. She teased Dani with tongue before the blonde couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me, Santana. Make me cum, please." Santana, slowly forced to fingers inside Dani, she was so wet and knew she wouldn't last long. The Latina sucked Dani's clit, and started fingering Dani at a fast pace. "I want you to cum for be baby. Cum all over my fingers." Dani's hips started bucking uncontrollably. Santana could feel Dani's walls tightening up, so she stuck in a 3rd finger. "Holy Fuck, San! I'm so close!" Santana pumped in and out of the blonde faster than before and now curling her fingers, until she felt Dani's release. "Mother Fuck! Oh my god!" Dani yelled.

Dani layed under Santana until she could catch her breath, "It's your turn now, baby." She husked into Santana's ear. Dani flipped the two, so she could be on top. "I'm so close already, after watching you cum." Dani leaned in for a kiss, and allowed her hand to travel down the Latina's body. She inserted two fingers in Santana's entrance, causing Santana to moan into the kiss. Dani fingered the Latina slowly, before picking up the pace. They separated the kiss, gasping for air. Dani licked all the way down Santana's body, until she found her clit. She sucked as hard as she could, still thrusting her fingers in and out of Santana. "Fuck, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Santana yelled, grabbing a handful of hair on the back of Dani's head. When Dani felt Santana release, she positioned herself next to Santana on the bed. Both of them, still trying to catch their breath. "That was amazing, You are amazing. Thank you for everything." Santana said. "Anytime."

They gave each other a quick peck before falling into a deep sleep, both with smiles on their faces. Neither girl had ever been so happy.

**Yay! Hope you all enjoyed it. I know Give Your Heart a Break was kind of obvious, but it works well with the story line. I will be pretty busy with work until Monday, so I will post when I can. Now, I'm off to watch last nights episode of Glee since I missed it :( I heard it was a good one! See you soon XX BL22 ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. This chapter will be done in two parts. I am only doing this because I am pretty sure I won't be posting again until Monday, and I didn't want to leave you with nothing! Part 1 will be extremely short. Part 2 will be much longer. Sorry :(. Enjoy part 1:**

The next morning, a little peek of sunlight landed on Dani's face causing her to wake up. It was the first time in a long time Dani woke up with a smile on her face, and it felt really good. She rolled over, and watched Santana as she slept. She looked so peaceful. Dani decided both of them would need a cup of coffee after last nights adventures. She quietly moved out of the bed, grabbed a robe, and headed for the kitchen. As she stood in the kitchen, starting the coffee, the blonde had flashbacks from the night before. It was the best night she ever had. She made the decision to make it official, and was going to ask Santana to be her girlfriend before the day was over. Dani had never been more sure of anything in her life.

"Daniiii, get your ass back in here and cuddle with me." Santana said in a needy tone. "Okay, okay give me a minute. How do you like your coffee, babe?" Dani asked pouring coffee into two mugs, laughing at how whiny the Latina sounded. "Aww, you made me coffee? You're so sweet. I'll take it black." Dani grabbed the two mugs and went back into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed next to Santana and handed her the cup of coffee. "Good morning, beautiful." Dani said leaning in for a quick kiss. Santana couldn't help but smile the biggest smile ever. "Aww. You look so happy. You're so cute." Dani said, causing Santana to blush. "I have you to thank for this smile. I am so thankful for everything you did for me last night. I didn't deserve anything after I walked out on you the other day. You could have easily never talked to me again, but you selflessly showed me that everything was going to be okay. I can honestly say I have never been happier." Santana said beaming at the blonde. "Listen, I would do it all over again, because I care about you. Yeah, I was mad about the situation at first, but I found out all you needed was for me to show you everything was going to be okay." Dani said, leaning in for another kiss.

"I have one favor I need you to do for me though.." Dani said staring deep into the Latina's eyes. "Of course, anything" Santana replied quickly, wondering what the request was. "I need you to be my girlfriend.." Dani said with a grin. "Hmm, I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule. I'm not sure I can pencil you in.." Dani tackled Santana against the bed, and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. "Mmmm you know on second thought, my schedule just cleared up." Santana said with a wink, "Of course I will be your girlfriend, I have never wanted anything more." Dani's face lit up. She knew Santana would say yes, but she didn't know it would feel so good when it was official. Dani rolled off the bed and stood in front facing Santana, "Speaking of schedule, we have to be at work in a few hours, which means we _both_ need a shower. Since you're still naked, and all I have to do is take off this robe, we should probably just get in together." Dani said with an evil grin. "Mmm baby, I like the way you think."

**There is part 1! Hope you liked it. I do apologize for how short it is, I just didn't want to leave you without nothing until Monday. Enjoy your weekend XX BL22**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is part 2! I tried to break the paragraphs down a little more as requested. Enjoy!**

Dani and Santana messed around in the shower for about 45 minutes before finally getting out. "You're like the damn energizer bunny. I don't know if I will be able to keep up with you." Dani said drying herself off. Santana let out a chuckle, "I likes my lady kisses. What can I say?"

The two finished drying off and got dressed. They had about an hour before they had to go to work. "I need to head out. My uniform is at the loft, and we've got to be at work in an hour." Santana said pulling her girlfriend into a tight hug. Dani pulled away from the hug and starred deep in to the Latina's eyes, "Thank you for the most perfect night ever. I don't know how I got so lucky." Santana blushed at the sweet gesture, and gave Dani a soft passionate kiss. "I'm the lucky one. I get to call you my girlfriend. See you at work, _girlfriend_" Santana opened the door before turning around and giving Dani one more lingering peck before leaving. Dani smiled into the kiss, "Bye, baby. See in you in a few."

When Santana got to the loft, she knew she would be swarmed with questions. She took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the loft. When Santana walked in she spotted Rachel and Kurt sitting at the kitchen table. When Rachel made eye contact with Santana she shot up out of her chair, ran towards the Latina, and pulled her by the wrist back to the kitchen table, "Oh my god. Sit down. You have to tell me everything, and don't leave out a single detail." Santana rolled her eyes. "Easy, man hands. I don't think you want _all_ the details."

Santana quickly told the two how the night went. Rachel and Kurt were both smiling cheesily at Santana while she told the story. "She sounds so nice, Santana. When do I get to meet her?" Kurt asked. "I was going to ask her if she wanted to come over tonight, actually. What are you guys doing later?" Santana asked. "Shoot, Rachel and I are leaving in 2 hours to go to an NYADA convention. We won't be back until tomorrow morning around 11. We meant to tell you last night, but you left in such a rush" said Kurt. "Hmm, that means we'll have the loft to ourselves then. Nice." Santana said, walking into her bedroom to get ready for work. "No sex on the couch, Santana." Rachel shouted at the Latina. "Whatever, Yente."

Santana left the loft, and made her way to the diner. She was hoping Dani would come over later. She didn't like being at the loft alone, but she didn't like being apart from Dani even more.

Santana walked to the back of the diner into the break room, where she saw her girlfriend facing the opposite direction with hear ear phones in. Santana quietly sat down her stuff, careful not to let the blonde hear. She quickly wrapped one arm around Dani, and used the other to yank out one of Dani's ear phones, causing the blonde to jump. "Hey baby, miss me?" Santana asked softly against Dani's ear. Dani's body relaxed into Santana's when she realized it was her. "Of course I missed you." Dani said turning around facing Santana, placing a soft peck on the Latina's lips.

"Come on my little energizer bunny. We've got work to do." Dani said, giving the Latina a quick slap on the ass. Dani walked out of the break room, swaying her hips to give her girlfriend an eye full. "Hot damn" Santana mumbled to herself before grabbing the white apron and heading out into the diner.

The two exchanged glances all day. Santana wished the diner would slow down so she could ask Dani to come over. She wanted to make tonight special for Dani, as Dani had done for the Latina the night before. Santana had an idea, and if Dani chose to come over, the Latina would have plenty of time to organize since she got to leave the diner at 7, and Dani left at 9.

The diner didn't slow down at all that day, until after 6:30. Dani was drained, and kept watching the clock. She finally cleared out her section, and went around to the back counter to organize her tip money that was all wadded up in her apron pocket. Santana saw Dani at the counter, and snuck over there real quick to ask if she could come over.

Dani looked up, and saw Santana coming toward her. "Is it always this damn busy on weekends? I haven't stopped moving since we got here." Dani said as she leaned on the counter. "Not usually. It's been the day from hell. I almost went all Lima Heights on some people earlier. There were 7 people at one table, and all they left me a $5 tip. Cheap asses." Santana said clenching her fist, "Anyways, I came over to ask if you wanted to come over? I wanted you to meet Kurt, but he and Rachel will be gone. Soooo, I figured you can come over, and we'll have the loft to ourselves. I kind of have something special planned, since you did something so special for me last night." Santana asked shyly.

Dani couldn't say no to Santana's cute plea. "Of course I'll come over. What do you have planned that's so special?" Dani asked raising an eyebrow at the Latina. "That's a surprise. You'll have to wait and find out." Santana said walking away, back to her section.

Santana's last half hour finally ended. She went to the break room, removed her apron, and grabbed her jacket, keys, and cell phone. She walked back out into the diner, and was going to tell Dani bye, but Dani was busy making drinks for her customers. Santana waved at Dani, and mouthed, "see you later." Dani blew a kiss back at the Latina and went back to making drinks.

Santana hated leaving Dani at the diner when it was so busy, but she knew it was going to be well worth it later. Santana had to work fast, she only had two hours to do something special for her girl.

The thought of seeing Santana made the last 2 hours go by fast for Dani. She took off her apron, and grabbed her belongings. She checked her cell phone as she walked out of the diner. She had a message from Santana.

From Santana: Go home and change ur clothes in2 something comfy. Bring a movie if u want. See u soon :)

To Santana: Sounds good, babe. Can't wait :)

When Dani, got to her car there was a single rose and a note taped to her window. It read:

_I only hope I can make you feel as special as you make me feel everyday. Thank you for being you._  
_XOXO, San._

Dani got into her car and drove to her apartment. When she got to the door to her apartment, there was another rose and another note. This one said:

_Youre getting warmer!_  
_I know this relationship is new, but I've never felt this way before. You make my heart skip a beat every time I see you. Mainly because you're super sexy and give the best kisses, but also because you're so sweet and down to earth._  
_Now, hurry up and change, I have a surprise for you at the loft._  
_XOXO, San_

Dani couldn't change quick enough. She was so excited and couldn't wait to get to the loft. When she got inside, she put the roses in a vase of water, then rushed to her closet. She changed into jeans, a gray sweat shirt, and tennis shoes. She quickly touched up her make up, and brushed out her hair. She went over to her shelf and grabbed a movie. She opted for The Heat. It was funny and she loved Santana's laugh. "Perfect." Dani said to herself. Dani locked up her apartment, and pulled out her phone to text the Latina.

To Santana: Thank u 4 the roses and the sweet notes, baby. Ur adorable. I'm going to walk over, so I'll be there in 15 mins.

From Santana: Ur more than welcome. See u soon ;)

Dani was anxious to see the loft, she had only ever seen the outside the night she dropped Santana off after work. However, Dani was more anxious to see what the rest of her night consisted of.

When Dani walked to the door that led to the loft there was another note taped to the door. It read:

_You've overcome so many obstacles to be where you are today. You fought like hell, and I will forever be greatful, because it landed you in my arms. Thank you, baby._  
_XOXO, San_

Dani looked up from the note when she heard the door open. Santana was standing there with a dozen roses and a huge smile on her face. Santana handed the flowers to Dani, and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. "Come in, I have one more surprise."

Dani couldn't wipe the huge smile on her face, no matter how hard she tried. Santana grabbed Dani's hand, and pulled her through the loft, into the living room. Dani looked around, admiring Santana's small piece of New York that she shared with her friends. "Okay, sit down." Santana said

"The last time I sang this song, it signified closing off a chapter of my life with someone. Now, it signifies starting a new chapter with you. Sooo, here it goes." Santana turned around and pushed play on the tape player, and a soft sound of a guitar playing escaped the speakers.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
_

_Left a small town, never looked back  
_

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it.  
_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

Dani beamed up at Santana as she poured her heart out into the song. The song was so beautiful, and Santana was singing it perfectly.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
_

_You put your arm around me for the first time.  
_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Santana, still singing, took a step towards Dani,and extended her hand. Dani grabbed Santana's hand, stood up off the couch, and Santana pulled her close. Santana wanted to slow dance with her girlfriend. Santana wrapped both arms around Dani's waist. Dani let her hands drape around Dani's neck. They each stared deep into each others eye's and Santana belted out the next verse

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time  
_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

The two spun slowly around the room, never once breaking eye contact. I was intimate and beautiful all at the same time.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 AM_

_When everything was slipping right out of our hands  
_

_I ran out crying, and you followed me out into the street  
_

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye."  
_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known  
_

_Then you took me by surprise  
_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water.  
_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it, I can see it now_

They both stopped moving when the song was over. Dani kissed Santana like she had never kissed anyone before, and Santana reciprocated. It was soft and sweet, and full of pure passion. "That was beautiful. You make me so happy. Thank you, baby." Santana hugged Dani tightly, and whispered in her ear, "My goal is to make you feel this way everyday." They kissed one more time, before they both took a seat on the couch.

"So, what else do you have planned tonight, Ms. Lopez?" Dani asked. "I figured we could order a pizza and watch a movie. I bought a bottle of wine too. How's that sound?" Dani smiled "Sounds perfect."

The two decided on what pizza they wanted and Santana placed the order. While Santana was on the phone, Dani grabbed the roses, and searched the kitchen for a vase or a tall glass. When she was able to find one, she filled it up half way with water, and placed the roses inside. Dani walked back over to the couch and sat down next to the Latina. "They said it will be about 30 or 35 minutes before they get here." Santana said. "Okay, do you want to start the movie? I brought The Heat." Santana's face lit up, "Oh my god. I have wanted to watch this forever. Let's wait until the pizza gets here though. I don't like stopping and starting movies. I could pour us a glass of wine."

Dani had other plans. She straddled Santana, and pulled her in for a long, wet kiss. When air became an issue, they separated. "Or we can have crazy energizer bunny sex until the delivery guy gets here. That sounds good too." Santana said panting. Dani stood up and removed her sweat shirt, showing her flat stomach, and red laced bra. "Muy caliente," Santana said with a laugh, as Dani stripped down to her bra and underwear. "Stand up." Dani said, as she helped pull Santana off the couch. She pulled Santana into another hot kiss, separating long enough to pull Santana's shirt off. Dani's kisses moved down Santana's neck, and all the way down the Latina's abs. Dani quickly unbuttoned Santana's jeans, and pulled them to the ground. Santana was moaning in pleasure, and Dani loved every minute of it.

Dani moved back up the Latina's body leaving another trail of kisses, before she kissed Santana once more on the lips. "Okay, we're gonna play a game. I can touch you, but you can't touch me or yourself. Got it?" Dani asked with a devilish grin, as she unclasped Santana's bra with one flick of the wrist. "G-Got it" Santana stammered. Dani dropped to her knee's and began to place soft kisses on the Latina's thigh, making her way to Santana's burning center. Dani bit the hem of the Latina's underwear, and used her teeth to pull them off. Santana was moaned at the feeling of Dani's mouth running over her wet pussy. "Sit down." Dani said.

Santana normally took control in these situations, but she knew she wasn't going to get it. So, Santana did what she was told, and flopped back on the couch. Dani pushed Santana's legs as far apart as they can go, getting an eye full of the Latina's wetness, "You're so wet, baby." Santana was squirming, she wanted so badly to touch something. Anything. It was killing her. She had a firm grip on the couch to try and keep herself restrained. "Please D, I fucking need you. I can't take it." Her voice was shaky. Dani slowly leaned in and sucked hard on Santana's clit, and jammed to fingers into the Latina's entrance. Dani looked up and saw her girlfriend struggling, but she loved it.

Dani pumped in and out of Santana with a strong force. She could feel the Latina's walls tightening, "Cum for me baby, cum all over my fingers. You don't want to pizza boy to hear you scream, do you?" Dani asked grinning before she started sucking and licking the Latina's clit once more. "Ohhh Fuck! Holy shit!" Santana screamed. Santana felt her body fall into a sweet release, as her body jerked in pleasure.

They both sat there for a minute as Santana tried to gather herself, "That was just fucking bind blowing. I can't even, I-I don't even know. Shit." Dani laughed as the Latina tripped over her words. "There's plenty more where that came from, but you need to put some clothes on before the pizza gets here. You can't answer the door in your birthday suit." Both girls we're laughing as Santana stood up from the couch to go to her room. She came back out with two robes and threw one at Dani.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Santana gave the man his money and took the pizza. They both settled back into the couch with their pizza and glasses of wine, and started the movie. As the previews started rolling Santana let out a soft chuckle. "What's so funny? Did I miss something?" Dani was confused. "Rachel had one simple rule before she left, and it was no sex on the couch." Both girls broke out into a fit of laughter before Dani mumbled, "Whoops."

**Hope you liked it! Let me know. This one was a lot longer than I had anticipated, but I think it turned out okay. Happy Monday! XX BL22**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally an update! I have been crazy busy at work, and went to a P!nk concert this week(Which I highly recommend seeing her live), and I had a little bit of writer's block this chapter. So I'm hoping it's a good one. Enjoy! **

The next morning, Dani woke up contently wrapped in Santana's arms. Memories from the night before began to swarm her head, causing a smile to form. She couldn't help but think things were moving fast between the two, but she was happy, and after last night, she was sure Santana was too.

Dani slowly crawled out of Santana's arms, grabbed a robe, and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. She looked around, and the loft was a mess. A half eaten pizza sat on the kitchen counter, an empty wine bottle and two wine glasses on the living room table, and each of the girls clothes scattered across the floor and on the furniture. She decided to clean up before Rachel and Kurt returned.

Just as Dani finished cleaning up the mess, she could hear Santana shuffling into the kitchen. "Mmmm coffee. Thank you, D." Santana placed a soft peck on Dani's cheek as she poured a cup of coffee.  
"No problem. I know you can't function properly with out it." Dani let out a chuckle as she then poured herself a cup.

Santana flicked her eyes across the loft and noticed it had been restored back to normal. "Damn, I've got a girlfriend and a maid. Score!"  
Dani rolled her eyes, "Well I don't think your roommates would enjoy coming home to my thong thrown over that lampshade, or your bra on the chair. Also, I am most definitely not your damn maid!" Dani said as both girls continued to drink their coffee.

"Let's sit, I wanna talk to you about something." Dani said pulling out one of the kitchen chairs.  
"O-Okay, that doesn't sound good." Santana said, suddenly confused.  
"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Santana asked worriedly.

"Do you think we're moving too fast? I'm not saying I'm not happy or anything, but we've only known each other 5 days. Does any of this seem weird to you?" Dani asked.  
"Honestly, yes, I think we are moving kind of fast. I've known you 5 days, and you're my girlfriend. We have had more sex in the last 48 hours, than most people have in 2 months. However, I also think that if something feels right, there's no need to wait around. I'm the happiest I've ever been, but if we need to slow down so you're comfortable, we can." Santana said with a smile, reaching over to grab Dani's hand in her own.

"I'm happy too, but I just didn't want you to feel like I was rushing you into anything. I like you a lot and I want this to last." Dani said with a grin.  
"Let's make a promise that if either of us feels like things are moving fast, we'll slow it down, and talk things through. Promise?" Santana said, reassuringly to Dani.  
"Okay. Promise." Dani sat up from her chair and planted a soft kiss on the Latina's lips.

"So Rachel and Kurt won't be home for another hour or so..." Santana stood up and started walking towards the bathroom, "...we should probably make the most of it." Santana said as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
"Is this how all of our dates will go? Serenade each other with music, too much wine, hours of sex, coffee the next morning, and then more sex in the shower." Dani asked, getting up to follow the Latina.  
"I'd be okay with that." Said Santana.

As soon as the two entered the bathroom, a heated makeout session erupted. The quiet loft was interrupted by the ringing of Santana's cell phone.  
"Are you gonna get that?" Dani asked pulling out of this kiss.  
"Are you kidding me? One yank of this robe, and you'll be naked. I'm not missing that show."

No more the phone stopped ringing the first time, it started again. Dani pulled away from this kiss once more, "Go. Two phone calls means it's important." Santana rolled her eyes, and walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom.  
"It's probably Hobbit, she checks up on me like I'm a child." Santana picked up her phone, and saw it was Kurt.  
"My bad, it's Hobbit's partner, Lady Hummel."

Santana answered the phone, "What Lady Hum-" Santana was cut off. She sat silent for a minute.  
"What about Finn? Slow down." Dani left the bathroom and stood at the Latina's door way.  
"What?! No, that's not possible. H-He can't be, No!" Tears began freely falling down Santana's face. Dani instantly became worried, and sat next to Santana on the bed, and started rubbing small circles on the Latina's back to try and calm her down.

Santana was on the phone for another minute or so before she finally hung up. "San, honey, what's wrong?" Dani asked, trying to look into Santana's eyes. The Latina was crying so hard, she couldn't muster a word to even begin to tell Dani what happened. Dani knew it was something bad, but she didn't to push Santana for answers. So, Dani decided she was going to comfort Santana until she was ready to talk.

The two sat at the end of the Latina's bed, arms wrapped around each other for about 20 minutes, before Santana calmed down a little from crying. Dani couldn't handle not knowing what was wrong any longer.  
"Baby, do you want me to stay here or go? I, I'm just not sure what's going on." Dani asked quietly, trying to make eye contact with the Latina. In between sobs Santana managed to explain some things.  
"Do you remember me telling you about Finn?" Dani nodded.  
"They found him dead this morn-" Santana couldn't finish without more crying.

Dani just held Santana as tight as she could, unsure of what to do or say. Santana looked up briefly, "Please, don't leave. Please." Dani once again nodded  
"Of course. I'll stay as long as you need me to." Dani had never really dealt with death before, and she wasn't sure how to comfort Santana. She hated seeing Santana hurting, but it hurt more not being able to fix it.  
"What about Rachel and Kurt? Where are they?"  
"When Kurt called, they were both at the train station. They took a cab there as soon as they found out. They caught the last train out of here until tomorrow. I'll have to wait until then."

Santana was quiet for a short time, before she started sobbing loudly once more. The blonde noticed how Santana was struggling to catch her breath. Dani squatted down on the floor in front of the crying Latina, "Listen to me, baby. You're going to send yourself into a panic attack if you don't slow down your breathing." Dani was all too familiar with panic attacks. She had them daily when she first came to New York. She took the Latina's hands into her own.  
"Listen to me. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Just slow it down. You have to be strong, okay. Shhhh, just relax."

Dani kept repeating herself until the Latina calmed down. Santana was still crying, but felt more in control of herself.  
"Let's lay you down, okay? I'm going to get you a bottle of water." Santana scooted herself back on the bed, and wrapped herself in blankets.

When Dani came back into the bedroom, Santana was curled up in a ball sleeping. Dani placed the water on the side table, and gave Santana a small peck on her forehead. She decided she would start packing a bag for Santana to take back to Lima. She gathered up some clothes out of the Latina's closet enough for 5 days.

Dani went into the living room, allowing Santana time to rest. She reached into her pocket and drafted a text to Rachel.

To Rachel: Sorry about your loss. I don't want you to worry about anything here. I'll take care of everything. Just take care of yourself.

From Rachel: Thank you. Thanks for taking care of Santana too. Kurt and I felt bad leaving her in NY, but we had to get back to Lima asap.

To Rachel: Don't worry about it. I'm going to stay with Santana and make sure she is on the first train to Lima tomorrow morning.

From Rachel: Thank you Dani.

To Rachel: No problem

Dani walked back into the bedroom, and Santana was still sleeping peacefully. Dani decided she would take a cab to the train station, and buy a ticket to Lima for Santana, so the Latina would have one less thing to worry about tomorrow. Before she left, she stuck a note under Santana's water bottle.

San,  
I went to the train station to get you a ticket for tomorrow. I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need me, call my cell.  
XOXO, D

The sound of the front door closing caused Santana to wake up. "Dani?" The loft was silent. Santana sat up, and read the note on the side table. She looked around the room, and saw clothes neatly folded and placed in piles.

Even with all the pain and crying, Santana felt a tight smile sneak up on her face. Dani was being so helpful, even when she didn't have to be. Santana decided she would call Rachel, and see how thing were going. Rachel's phone rang and went straight to voicemail.  
"Hey Rach, it's San. I just wanted to check in, and see how you were holding up. Call me back. I'll see you soon."

The Latina decided to call Kurt too. Even though Rachel and Kurt drove Santana crazy, she loved them both, and she knew this would be hardest for them. She knew she had to stay strong. Kurt answered on the second ring. Santana could tell he had been crying.  
"Hello."  
"Hey, it's San. How are you holding up?"  
"About as good as I could be. You?  
"Feeling better now. I'm glad Dani is here though. I fell asleep, and she has some clothes layed out and folded for me. Ready to pack and take to Lima. Have you talked to Rachel? I called her and she didn't answer."  
"Damn, Dani sounds like a keeper, and I haven't even met her. Anyways, Rachel said she was going to turn her phone off for a while. It's taking a toll on her, and she just needs some time. Listen, I have to go, but call me when you get to town tomorrow."  
"Okay. Call if you need anything. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

Just as Santana hung up, she heard the loft door open. She got up and walked towards Dani, who was carrying in what looked like groceries in one hand, and a train ticket in the other. Dani, looked up and saw Santana starring at her.  
"Shit. I didn't wake you up did I?" Dani asked, stopping her movement.  
"No, I've been up a little while. I just got off the phone with Kurt." Santana said grabbing a bag from Dani's hand and putting it on the counter.

"How is he doing?" Dani asked.  
"He's okay. He said you're a keeper." Santana let out a little laugh.  
"What made him say that?" Dani asked wondering what the phone call consisted of.  
"I told him how you had basically packed my bag while I slept, and went and got my train ticket for tomorrow. He hasn't even met you yet, and he likes you. Must be a good thing, huh?" Santana said pulling Dani into a tight hug, and kissing her on the cheek.  
"Thank you." Santana whispered into Dani's ear.  
"It hurts to see you so upset, so I'm just doing what I can. No need to thank me." Santana pulled out of the hug, and left a lingering kiss on the Blonde's lips. "So, what's in the bags?" Santana asked. "Well, I wasn't sure if you would be up for food or not, but I figured I would make some dinner just in case. Are you feeling hungry? I can wait, or whatever you want." Dani asked.

"I didn't think I would have an appetite, but I'm starving. Dinner sounds great. What are we having? I can help." Santana said as she rummaged through the grocery bags.  
"I thought I could make some spaghetti. How about you take a long, hot shower, and when you get out, I'll have dinner ready? Sound good?" Dani asked.  
"Okay." Santana started off towards the bathroom.  
"You know, even on one of the worst days I've ever had, you still manage to make me smile." Santana smiled at her girlfriend as she began making dinner.

About 30 minutes had passed, and Dani had almost finished dinner. Santana was still in the bathroom. Dani walked to bathroom to check on Santana, when she heard Santana crying on the other side of the door. Dani opened the door to find Santana wrapped in a towel and sitting on the edge of the tub, weeping. "Come here, baby." Dani said softly as she pulled Santana up off the tub, and into a warm embrace.  
"Why Finn? I don't get it. He was such a good person. I don't fucking get it!" Santana was heavily sobbing.

"I know it's not fair. If I had any kind of answer, I would tell you, but I don't." Dani rubbed Santana's back trying her best to comfort her.  
"Come on, let's get you dressed, so you can eat." The two walked into the bedroom, and Dani sat Santana on the bed. Dani walked to the Latina's dresser and pulled out a t-shirt, sweatpants, a bra, and underwear.  
"You get dressed. I'm going to finish up dinner real quick. If you need anything, just yell for me." Dani placed a tender kiss on the Latina's forehead before exiting the bedroom.

Santana got dressed, and walked into the kitchen. She was so hungry, and the food smelled amazing. Santana placed a soft kiss on Dani's cheek, "Sorry I'm such a mess."  
Dani turned around, "San, you are not a mess. You're human, with human feelings. Remember at my apartment the other day when I said I would be there for the good days and the bad days? I meant every word. If that means holding you while you cry, packing a bag, or even making you dinner, so be it. You have nothing to be sorry for. Okay?" Dani hugged Santana tightly for a moment.  
"Now I need you to get plates, because I have no idea where they are." Both girls laughed as Santana turned to the cabinet behind her to get two plates.

The two ate mostly in silence. When they finished, Dani walked both plates over to the sink. "Let's finish packing your bags, then we can just take it easy the rest of the night."

The girls walked into the bedroom, and began to stuff the suitcase.  
"You'd think I'm staying for a month, not a couple of days. I have so much shit." Santana said packing more clothes into the already stuffed suitcase.  
"Well in that case, we better take some of these clothes out then. I'll miss you if you're gone too long." Dani nudged Santana's shoulder.  
"Do you want to see what he looked like?" Santana asked. Dani nodded. The Latina walked to a bookshelf she had in the corner, and pulled out her senior yearbook.  
Both girls sat on the bed as Santana thumbed through the book until she found Finn's picture. Santana rubbed her finger slowly over his picture.  
"He was so caring and had a heart of gold." Santana rested her head on Dani's shoulder. "I was so mean to him sometimes. I shouldn't have been. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably still be in the closet. I wish you could have met him. He was a genuinely amazing guy."

A few tears escaped Santana's eyes. Dani pecked Santana on the forehead.  
"You have been so brave today. I'm very, very proud of you." Santana shifted so she was looking into Dani's eyes.  
"I have you to thank for that. I don't know what I would have done if I was here alone. You have been my rock today." Santana said. She closed the yearbook and got up to put it away.

Santana finished packing her bag, while Dani did the dishes from dinner. When they both finished it was about 9 p.m. "I'm going to take a shower real quick. Can I borrow some sweats or something?" Dani asked as Santana got her suitcase situated by the front door.  
"Yeah, go ahead and get in the shower and I'll dig out some clothes." Said Santana.

The blonde disappeared into the bathroom, and Santana went rummaging through her drawers. She gathered some clothes for Dani, and walked towards the bathroom. When she walked in, she couldn't help but stare at Dani's silhouette through the almost clear shower curtain. She sat the clothes down, and before she knew it she was taking her own off. There was something about Dani that Santana couldn't resist, even on her worst days.

In one quick movent Santana was in the shower with Dani. "What are you doing?" Dani asked.  
"I'm taking a shower with my extremely sexy girlfriend. What are you doing?" Santana asked sarcastically.  
"But, what about today? I just-" Dani was cut off with a short kiss.  
"Listen, you've been by my side all day. I just want to say thank you." Santana said, waiting for the blonde's reaction.  
"You don't have to thank me." Santana knew Dani meant what she said, but her eyes said differently, turning Santana on even more.  
"I know I don't have to, but I want to, so let me."

Dani looked into Santana's eyes before pulling her close and kissing her passionately. Both fought for dominance, but Dani quickly lost that battle as Santana's tongue quickly evaded the blonde's mouth, causing repeated moans from Dani. Santana pushed Dani against the shower wall, allowing the hot water to pour over their heads.

Santana moved down Dani's neck, occasionally sucking and biting, leaving a trail of marks down the Blonde's neck. The Latina moved a little lower and pulled one of Dani's nipples into her mouth, and used her hand to tease the other. Santana licked the girls nipple before biting it roughly.  
"Oh shh-shit." Dani arched her back in pleasure. Santana bit and pulled at Dani's nipples a little longer before pulling away, and taking a step back. Dani was confused at the loss of contact.  
"Why did you stop? I-I wasn't done." Dani was practically panting. Santana turned around and picked up a loofah. She turned back around facing Dani once more, and grabbed the shower gel off one of the shelves.  
"You came in here to shower. I gotta clean you up." Santana winked, as she poured the shower gel onto the loofah and lathered it up.  
Dani opened her mouth, but couldn't form words as Santana began to rub the sudsy loofah over her body. Santana worked her way down Dani's chest and arms. Then she turned Dani around so she was facing the wall and slowly washed her back. She could hear Dani moaning and it was driving her crazy.

Santana then dropped to her knee's and washed the back of both legs. "Turn around." Santana ordered, and Dani did as she was told.

Santana looked up making eye contact as she washed the front of the blonde's legs. When she finished she stood up, and pulled Dani into a wet kiss. Santana then slipped the loofah between Dani's legs  
Dani pulled out of the kiss, "Ohh fuck!" Santana pulled Dani in for another kiss allowing the water to run over Dani, as the suds disappeared into the drain. Both pulled out of the kiss, needing air. "I'm about to blow your mind." Santana smiled as she dropped to her knees once more.

She placed kisses on Dani's thigh, which was driving the blonde nuts.  
"Babe, stop teasing. I can't take it any-holy shit!"  
Before Dani finished, Santana licked from Dani's entrance to her clit, in one quick motion. She sucked and bit on the blonde's clit. Dani stuck both hands in the Latina's hair, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Fuck me, Santana!" Dani ordered. "Yes ma'am." Santana said as she stuck two fingers slowly into Dani's entrance, allowing the blonde to adjust.  
"3! Put in 3!" Dani ordered once more. Santana obeyed, and plunged deep into Dani's wet pussy. Dani cursed and moaned in pleasure, and Santana loved every minute of it.

Santana could feel Dani tightening around her fingers. She knew the girl was close. "Cum for me, baby. Cum all over my fingers."  
Dani closed her eyes tightly as her body stiffened up. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Santana slowed her movement as Dani's body quivered in pleasure.

After the waves of pleasure passed Santana reached around and turned the shower off, then kissed Dani deeply once more.  
"That was, wow." Dani said still out of breath.  
"Just consider it a thank you for being there for me today. I know that was weird, and unexpected, but I'm crazy when it comes to you." Santana said opening the shower curtain and grabbing two towels.

Both girls dried off and got dressed, occasionally stealing kisses. "Let's go to bed. I've gotta be up at 8."  
Santana said pulling Dani into the bedroom. They got under the covers, and turned to face one another.  
"Today has been one of the worst days of my life, and you somehow made it better. I don't know where you came from, but I'm so, so happy." Santana smiled at Dani.  
"I'm just being the best girlfriend I can be. Now, go to sleep. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."  
They kissed each other goodnight, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, both were awakened by the sound of Santana's alarm. Santana shut off the loud alarm, and sat up, putting her feet on the floor. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She remembered everything from yesterday. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her composure. Dani rolled over and rubbed the small of Santana's back.  
"I'll go start some coffee. You get dressed." Dani said. She sat up all the way and sat next to Santana on the bed.  
"You're going to be okay. You're strong." Dani tried to reassure Santana, who starred off into a daze. Dani kissed her on the forehead, before going into the kitchen to start the coffee.

Santana got up and began getting dressed. She went into the bathroom to pulled her hair into a ponytail and brushed her teeth. While Santana was in the bathroom, Dani got dressed, and poured the coffee into two portable cups with lids. When Santana came out of the bathroom she saw Dani was dressed and had the two coffees ready to go.

"You don't have to go with me to the train station. I'll be okay." Santana said. She felt like Dani felt obligated to do all these things.  
"I know I don't have to, but I want to, so let me." Dani recited what the Latina said to her in the shower the night before. Santana grinned at the girl, and grabbed her coffee and train ticket in one hand, and suitcase in the other, with Dani following behind.

They exited the loft and hailed a cab. They got to the train station in about 15 minutes, leaving Santana 15 minutes before she had to board the train. Santana paid the cab driver, and both girls exited the vehicle.

They walked to a bench next to the train tracks. Dani looked into Santana's eyes and could tell she was trying not to cry. She kissed Santana on the cheek, then interlaced their fingers. A few tears escaped the Latina's eyes and rolled down her cheek.

They looked to their left and could see the train approaching in the distance. Both girls stood up, and hugged each other like it was the last hug they would ever give. Dani could feel tears soaking through her shirt, and could hear Santana crying softly, causing Dani to tear up.

Dani pushed Santana backwards until they were making eye contact. "I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you will call me if you need me. I don't care what time it is. If it gets to be too much, just call me. I will always be here for you. Just promise me you'll do that one thing for me." Dani pleaded.  
"I promise. I'm going to miss you so much." Santana hugged Dani tightly as the train pulled up next to them.  
"I'm going to miss you too." Dani kissed Santana passionately.  
They pulled apart, and just stared into each others tear filled eyes.  
"Stay strong, okay? Call me if you need anything at all." Dani said.  
"Okay." Santana nodded and hugged and kissed Dani once more, before boarding the train.

Santana took a seat next to a window and looked over to see Dani standing outside the window. They blew a couple of kisses at each other, and mouthed "miss you" to one another. The train started moving, and Dani watched until the train was out of sight.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and tell me what you think. XOXO BL22 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Updates! I hate being so slow at updating, but unfortunately, I suck at life. Enjoy!**

In a few hours Santana was back in Lima. She had called her mom when she got to Lima, and arranged for her to pick her up at the train station.

"Hola Mija"

"Hola Mami" Santana hugged her mom tight. If there was one thing about Lima she missed, it was her mom.

"I've missed you. I hate that you had to come home on these terms though, Mija. How are you doing?" The older Latina asked as they walked to the car arm in arm.

"Okay, I guess. It's just hard."

"How's New York?"

Santana contemplated on telling her mom about Dani, but she figured now would be a good time to bring it up, "It's good. Rachel and Kurt are annoying but...tolerable. I actually have a girlfriend now. Her name is Dani."

"That's great Santana. How did you meet?"

Santana proceeded to tell her mom all about Dani and how they met as they walked through the crowded parking lot.  
Both got into the car, and her mom turned to the Latina.

"Listen. I wasn't going to tell you about this until we got home, considering everything that's happened.." Her mother paused for a moment, "...but your Abuela wants to talk to you. I don't know what about, but she wants you to come see her. Tonight."

"Why so she can tell me how awful of a person I am, and make me feel like trash on the street? Thanks, but no thanks." Santana said suddenly irritated.

"I don't know what she wants to talk about. At least think about it. You never know, she may want to apologize."

The car ride home was silent. Santana expected to come to Lima to say her goodbye's to Finn, not deal with her crazy Abuela. When the two got home, Santana went straight upstairs to call Dani.

Dani answered right away, "Hey you. I was hoping you would call soon. I just went on break."

"Aww somebody misses me already"

"Maybe a little. How's it going?"

"It was going good...until about 20 minutes ago"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My grandma wants me to come over tonight. I haven't talked to her since I came out to her, and she kicked me out of her life. I just don't think I can deal with that on top of everything else."

"Did she say why she wants you over? Maybe she wants to apologize. You should go."

"I don't know what she wants. I doubt she wants to apologize. She's fucking evil. There's no way in hell I'm going over there." Santana said sternly.

"Let me ask you something. Answer me truthfully. Is there anything you would say to Finn if you got one more chance? Something that maybe you've always wanted to tell him, but now you can't"

The line was silent for a few moments, then was broken by the sound of Santana crying. Dani heard the crying, but didn't acknowledge it. She wanted to prove a point.

"I would say sorry for all the times I was mean to him. I would thank him for being there for me when I came out to everyone. I would thank him for being the brother I've never had, tell him how much I loved him..."

Once again the sound of weeping took over.

"Now, what if your grandmother, God forbid, were to die? Would you feel better knowing that you tried to make it right, at least one more time? Or would you rather have to live with the fact that you passed up an opportunity to maybe make it better?" Dani asked honestly

Santana let the words sink in for a moment. When Finn died, they were at least on good terms. If her Abuela were to die today, she would be miserable knowing that they left things unsettled.

"I know what you mean, I'm just not sure if I can go through with it." Santana said.

"Let this awful experience be a lesson. Don't pass up any opportunity, because you don't know if you'll get another. Okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I wish you were here."

"I wish I were too, more than anything. I miss you like crazy. Who knew New York could be so boring without you here?" Dani chuckled in the phone.

The conversation quickly changed when Santana heard Gunther yelling in the background, "Hot damn. He must be in a mood today." Santana said.

"No shit. He is on a freaking war path. I better go."

"Okay. I'll let you know what I decide to do about my Abuela."

"Just think about it, okay? If you need anything, just call."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Santana flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling in a daze. She was pretty tired from the train ride over, and stressed out about her Abuela, and still feeling the effects of Finn's death. She just wanted to pull her blankets over her head, and sleep until it was time to go back to New York.

She rolled over onto her side and started dozing off, when she heard her phone chime. It was a text from Kurt.

**From Kurt: Just a heads up, Mr. Schue is having a memorial for Finn tomorrow in the choir room at 2. Mercedes, Puck, Mike, and I and the rest of the Glee club will be there. Hope to see you. Come prepared with a song.**

Normally Santana would've regected the offer, but she remembered what Dani said about not getting second chances. So, she reluctantly agreed.

**To Kurt: I guess I'll be there. See you tomorrow.**

It wasn't much longer after Santana sat her phone down that she fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Santana woke up. She looked at the time and saw it was 5 pm. She realized if she was going to go to her Abuela's house, she needed to get up, and get ready.

She reluctantly rolled out of bed, and went to the bathroom. She showered, got dressed, and did her makeup. Santana wasn't one to try and impress people, but she was going to show her Abuela how well she was doing. So she took her time getting dressed, and doing her hair and make up.

When Santana went downstairs her mother was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Well, I'm headed to the wicked witches house. If I'm not home in a couple of hours, call the SWAT team."

Her mom stood up and walked toward her laughing at Santana's previous comment, "Listen Mija, you will be okay. Just hear what she has to say. If it gets rough, just leave, and I'll be right here when you get back."

Santana hugged her mother tight, "Thank you Mami. I love you."

"I love you too."

Santana walked out the door, and in 20 minutes, she found herself around the corner from her Abuela's house. She reached for her phone, and drafted a quick text to Dani.

**To Dani: I have decided to go. I'll call you after and let you know how it goes.**

**From Dani: Okay. Call me when you leave. Stay Strong! :)**

Santana walked up the stairs to her Abuela's house, and knocked timidly on the door. When the door swung open, the two just stared at each other. Santana stared her Abuela up and down. She had aged some, but not much.

"Are you going to come in, or just look at me?" Her Abuela asked, causing her to snap out of her gaze.

Santana made her way into the living room, and sat on the couch. Her Abuela remained standing.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, but you can tell me why you wanted me here."

Her Abuela sat down next to her on the couch and crossed her arms across her chest. She remained silent for a moment too long, and Santana couldn't take it anymore.

"Since you're not going to talk, I'll start. Do you know how much you hurt me? Do you have any idea how I felt that night I left? I expected you, out of everyone, to understand and accept me for me. Instead, you looked at me like I was trash, and booted me out of your life. So, I'm curious, what is it you asked me to come here for?"

Santana let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and stared into her Abuela's eyes, trying to read her thoughts.

"I called you over to apologize. I was so upset by what you told me, that I didn't think about your feelings. I can't sit in front of you and tell you that I am totally accepting of your choices, but I am making an effort. All I want is for you to be happy."

Santana stared in her eyes before giving her a hug. "I missed you, Abuela." She whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too, Santana." Her grandmother whispered back.

They spent the rest of their night catching up. Santana did most of the talking. She talked about New York and the diner. "I'm also dating someone." Santana said hesitantly.

"Good for you Santana. I hope she is good to you."

"She really is. It's still a new relationship, but she really brings out the good in me. I'm happy."

"That's all that matters to me is that you're happy."

They talked a little bit longer before Santana decided it was time to head home. They agreed to call each other regularly to help mend their relationship.

On Santana's way home, she texted Dani.

**To Dani: I'm on my way home. Can we Skype in a little bit? I need to see your beautiful face.**

Santana was almost to her doorstep before Dani replied.

**From Dani: Sure. I can't promise a beautiful face though. I just woke up from a nap. I can't wait to see yours though ;)**

Santana laughed at Dani's text. She was adorable. The Latina situated herself on her bed with her laptop in front of her. This brought back memories of Brittany, but now she could smile at those times. She had Dani now, and was very happy.

A few clicks later Dani's face popped up on the laptop. Santana's stomach immediately was full of butterflies when she saw the toothy grin Dani was flashing.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" Dani asked.

"I miss you. I miss New York. I miss the loft. Hell, I even miss the diner."

"Sooo, how did everything go?" Dani questioned curiously.

"Well, you were right. She wanted to apologize."

"Ahh, I love being right." Dani grinned.

"Shut up.." Santana laughed "We talked about New York, I even told her about you."

Dani raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, how'd she take it?"

"Good. She said as long as I am happy, that's all that matters."

The two chatted for what felt like hours before Santana could feel her eyelids getting heavy. They reluctantly said their goodbye's, and ended the Skype session.

Santana snuggled under her blankets, and fell fast asleep. Maybe this trip home was exactly what Santana needed.

**Hope you enjoyed some Lima action! Someone had mentioned they would like to see a funeral for Finn, which I plan on doing. Any suggestions on how to write it would be greatly appreciated. I have a few ideas brewing, but some input never hurt anyone. Anywho have a good day! XXBL22**


End file.
